


caught pt 2

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy try to be mischevious after a family dinner but it doesn’t work out as they hoped.





	caught pt 2

It was a humid summer evening in Hawkins. The Wheelers and Jonathan just finished having dinner. Nancy and Jonathan went upstairs into Nancy’s room as soon as they finished helping clean up.

 

Jonathan followed Nancy into her room. As he was about to lock the door behind him, Nancy stopped him.

“I can’t lock my door when you’re here.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“What’ll they do if they find out?” Jonathan asks.

“Ground me.”

“So?”

“So do you wanna not see me for a week cause we can do that if you wanna lock that door.” She replied, raising her left eyebrow. 

Jonathan laughed at her answer and walked towards her. He softly leaned her back on the pillows behind her and climbed over her, kissing her lips softly. Nancy kissed back slowly, running her hands down his back. He leaned down to kiss her neck and ran his hands inside her skirt. 

“Mm Jonathan, Mike’s right across the hall.” She said, putting her hand over his. He leaned up from her neck and looked into her eyes. 

“Good, he can jack off to some real shit now.” He says, leaning back down to suck on her neck. 

Nancy tried to stop him for her family’s sake but didn’t want to — she was enjoying every second of it. She forgot about the rest of the world for a moment and just focused on Jonathan’s hands inside her skirt, on her thighs. As he was moving his hands closer to her inner thighs, she pulled Jonathan’s face from out of her neck and on her lips. She kissed him hard. As he kissed back, she wrapped her right leg around his legs to try to pull his jeans down with them. His hands were inside her panties and all she could think of now was that she wanted him inside of her — now. Nancy heard footsteps walking towards her room but she ignored them because Jonathan’s fingers were inside of her now. 

“Nancy I was wondering if you could-“ Karen said before opening the door to her daughter and Jonathan all over each other. Holly was with her as well with a book in her hand.

Jonathan turned quickly and got off of Nancy’s body. Karen covered Holly’s eyes and turned around to give them some time to adjust themselves. Nancy sat up and fixed her skirt and panties, fixing her hair. Jonathan sat far away from Nancy on her bed innocently, covering the big thing bulging in his jeans. 

“Yeah, mom?” Nancy said, biting her lips nervously. 

“I was just wondering if you could read Holly her bedtime story so I can finish up some work downstairs.” Karen said, uncovering Holly’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure mom.” Nancy said, getting up, looking back at Jonathan, who was staring at the floor, as she was walking out of the bedroom. 

“Jonathan, I think it’s time you go home. Yeah?” Karen said as Nancy was standing behind her with Holly.

Jonathan got up and walked towards Karen and Nancy. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Wheeler. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely, really.” He said as she just watched him leave. As he was leaning in to kiss Nancy goodbye, Karen stopped him. 

“I think you both have done enough of that. Off you go Jonathan. Have a nice night. Nancy, go read Holly her book.” Nancy laughed and look down as she walked Holly to her room. 

Karen followed Jonathan downstairs as he opened the door to leave. 

“Now you and your mom have a nice chat tonight.” She said as he walked out of their house. 

Karen was going to call Joyce as soon as she locked that door behind him. Fuck, Jonathan thought. He should’ve just locked that door.


End file.
